Yum
by Sasukeliker1
Summary: Sakura X Hinata lime. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-**Hinata and Sakura are being naughty. Sakura gets creative while Hinata gets a bit braver...with certain things.

**Okay guys! Here is my first try at a lime. My first try at a girl on girl oneshot so please don't be disapointed if it's not good at all.**

Yum:

"More Sakura! Ah! More!" Hinata moaned as Sakura's tongue dove in and out of her. Her back arched as she came with a scream. Sakura giggled as she looked over the girl beneath her. Her face was flushed and some of Sakura's juices were near her mouth. She had bite marks and hickeys on her neck and collarbone. Her large chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to catch her breath, multiple marks on them as well.

Hinata looked at the pink haired girl above her. This was only the third time that they were doing this but it never got old. Each time, Sakura's touch would excite her and then she just couldn't get enough. Sometimes she would do some things to Sakura but she was always the submissive one. She really didn't mind. Sakura was able to please her better than anything and everything even though she was always shy afterward.

"You're very loud. You know that Hina-hime?" she purred in her ear. Hinata blushed and turned her head away in embarressment. The pinkette grabbed her chin and turned her face toward her, gently placing a kiss on the shy-girl's lips. "I love it."

Hinata smiled as she sat up, combing her fingers through her long, tangled hair. "T-that was great, S-sakura-chan." she mumbled, blushing as she climbed off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked as the Hyuuga wrapped herself in a towel.

"I-i just need s-something to drink." she stuttered as she headed out of the room and to Sakura's kitchen. She grabbed a small cup and pulled some cold 'hot' chocolate out of the fridge. She poured it into the cup and then grabbed a can out of the side door. She turned it upside down and sprayed out a load of whipped cream. "Yum."she smiled before giggling like a little kid.

Sakura licked her lips as she eyed the whipped cream can from the doorway, multiple images and ideas running through her mind, all of which involved Hinata. "Hey Hina-chan?"she said in a thoughtful tone.

"Y-yeah, K-kura-chan?" Oh how she loved that nickname when it came from her lips.

"Come back to the room when you're done, 'kay? And bring the cream can with you."

-a couple minutes later-

"W-why did you w-want this, Kura-chan?"Hinata asked as she entered the room, looking at the can with a (really cute) confused look.

"Oh nothing, just a silly idea." Sakura replied as she walked over to the girl. She took the can and placed it on the bedside table before turning back to her. She pulled her into a gentle kiss, deepening it as Hinata moaned.

It was odd. The two girls' styles were opposites. Sakura loved it rough while Hinata liked it a bit gentle. Sometimes, like today, she just couldn't get enough and just wanted Sakura to eat her out and fuck her until she couldn't walk.

Sakura quickly pulled off the towel and pulled Hinata over to the bed. Before Sakura could do it, Hinata pushed the pink-haired girl down and straddled her. Sakura gasped as she landed on the bed but started to moan as the quiet girl latched onto the sweet spot at her collarbone. She started moving lower but then Sakura suddenly flipped her over. "My turn."she panted, latching onto one of her breasts.

Hinata gasped and arched her back, trying to get more of her breast into Sakura's hot, wet mouth. She let go but quickly latched onto the other one. Hinata's hands began to wander lower, sliding along the other girl's smooth skin. She brought her right hand down to her own middle as one of her fingers entered Sakura's. The girl gasped, arching her back as she thrusted against the girl's small hand. Hinata panted, getting closer to her own climax but Sakura's hand stopped her.

"Not just yet Hina-hime."she panted. She slid down to Hinata's hand after she grabbed the whipped cream. She spread the Hyuuga's legs apart as far as they would go, which was pretty far since she was so flexible, and Hinata squealed at the cold metal of the can in Sakura's hand against her leg. Sakura brought the nozzle to Hinata's now clearly visible core and pressed the tip into her. She pressed the top to an angle and Hinata cried out as the cold topping filled her.

"Ah! S-Sakura!" she cried. Sakura pulled it away but quickly replaced it with her tongue, eating as much of the cream as she could. She groaned at the taste of it as it mixed with Hinata's juices, creating a delicious treat for her.

"You should taste this Hina-hime." she chuckled, her voice husky, "You taste delicious." She leaned up and gave Hinata a deep kiss.

Sakura was right. It was delicious. 'Course she would have liked it better if it were Sakura's taste instead of her own. A wave of courage washed over her and she flipped Sakura over, grabbing the vibrator out from under the pillow at the same time. She turned it on, quickly spread Sakura's legs, and rammed it into her.

Sakura cried out in pleasure as her back curved off the bed. The angle the girl had entered her had her hitting that certain spot immediately and it was amazing! Hinata hooked one of Sakura's legs over her shoulder, opening her up more, while pounding the toy into her. "Ah! Keep going Hinata! Harder! Faster!'

Hinata did as she was told and soon after the pink-girl came with a cry. She pulled it out as she stayed on her knees and placed it within herself. She began riding it as Sakura watched. Hinata came as she moaned Sakura's name and the other girl came just at the sight and sound.

Both girls laid next to each other on the bed, panting and sweaty, as they tried to catch their breath. Sakura rolled over and pulled Hinata close to her as her eyelids began getting heavy. "I love you, Hinata."she mumbled.

"I-i love you too, S-sakura." she mumbled back. She leaned forward and licked a dot of whipped cream from the corner of Sakura's lips. "Yum." she giggled before going to sleep, Sakura following soon after.

--

**Take that Toki! I showed you what girls could do with whipped cream!**

**So? How was it? Do you want more? **

**Choose:**

**Girl on girl**

**guy on guy**

**or regular?**

**I'm already working on a three-way with Team 8. Want a three-way with someone else?**

**REVIEW FOR ANY OF YOUR ANSWERS!**


	2. Chapter 2:Help

**This is a Temari X Hinata X ...someone else yuri. I like this pairing (Temari X Hinata) more than Sakura X Hinata. Anyway, I don't quite have the hang of it so don't be disappointed if it's not that good. **

**--**

"Ngh. T-temari...." Hinata panted.

"Yes Hina-hime?" Temari chuckled, her hanging hair tickling Hinata's stomach as she leaned her head down to where her fingers were working.

"P-please.....h-hurry up." she whined.

"Very well." But just before her mouth reached her, her breath arousing the quiet girl beneath her.....

**Ding-dong! Ding-dong!**

"Urgh." Hinata groaned as her head slumped against the pillow. "M-maybe they'll g-go away."

**Ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong!**

"Maybe not." Temari growled. "I'll answer it quickly and then I'll be right back. 'Kay?"

"Hurry up." she whined again, covering herself with the sheet.

-Temari downstairs-

"Who is it?" Temari called, securing the towel around her body.

"It's Ten-ten! I need to talk to you." the person answered. She opened the door and the other girl came barging in.

"Can I help you?" the Sand-nin asked politely.

"Oh. D-did I interrupt you doing something?" Ten-ten mumbled as she saw the Temari was only wearing a towel.

"Kinda so can you hurry up a bit?"

"Okay.....Uhhh. I-i don't know how to say this b-but...I mean Neji just left a-and...well I need help with....well 'cuz he d-didn't finish....and..."she trailed off.

"Spit it out women!" she snapped, getting impatient and wanting to get back to Hinata before the shy girl got mad.

"I need you to help me orgasm!" she blurted out, blushing horribly.

There was a moment of silence before Temari smirked, "Oh that's all? Why didn't you say so before?" she giggled, grabbing the flustered girl's wrist and dragging her to her room. "Hinata!" she called.

"H-hinata's here?"

"Yep. You kinda interrupted us before." she answered.

"Gomen." Ten-ten mumbled.

"Hai Tem-chan?" Hinata asked but quickly covered herself when she saw Ten-ten. "Temari-chan! W-what is s-she doing here?!"

"She needs our help, Hina-koi. Isn't that right, Ten-chan?" Ten-ten was blushing but nodded slightly, her eyes on the ground.

"W-with what?"

"She needs our help for her to orgasm." Temari said simply. Hinata blushed and Temari chuckled darkly. "You know Hina-chan..."she said, walking over to her, "You're so adorable when you blush." She leaned down and purred in her ear,"I could just eat you out all night." Hinata gasped and let out a quiet moan. "Ten-ten." Temari said, not even glancing at the girl.

"H-hai?" she stuttered.

"Get undressed and get on the bed." she ordered before latching onto Hinata's neck. The smaller girl gasped and then started moaning as the blonde girl sucked harder. Ten-ten watched, getting aroused, before pulling herself together and undressing, blushing the whole time. Why was she here again? Oh yeah. 'Cuz Neji had to leave for a _really_ urgent mission almost just before she climaxed.

"W-what now, T-tem-chan?" she stuttered as she sat on the bed. She crossed her legs and covered her chest from the slightly cold air.

"Just lay there and relax. Let us do all the work." Temari answered before pulling the nervous girl into a passionate kiss. Ten-ten sensed Hinata moving behind her and she leaned back against her. The quiet girl's hands caressed her softly, heading farther down. Temari pulled away from her so they could breath but quickly attached onto her neck.

Ten-ten moaned softly as Temari nibbled just above her collarbone and started sucking on it. Her back suddenly arched as Hinata drove two fingers into her, causing her to scream and moan as well. "Y-you're so sensitive, Ten-chan." Hinata whispered in her ear before nibbling on it. Ten-ten blushed and tried to hide her face but Temari pulled her into another kiss.

"We love that about you." she said after pulling away, "Don't we, Hinata?"

"Very." she mumbled, nuzzling into Ten-ten's neck. She moved her free hand to her lower body and started pleasuring herself. Ten-ten gasped as she felt her hand nudging her lower back.

"I bet you know what she's doing." Temari smirked, massaging Ten-ten's breasts. "Do you wanna see? Do you wanna see what our adorable Hinata is doing?" She grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, leaning her against herself. Ten-ten groaned as she saw Hinata. She was on her back against the pillows with her legs spread wide open. Ten-ten watched as her hand dove in and out of her, her juices flowing out steadily onto the sheets.

"Oh Kami." she moaned under her breath.

"Don't you love seeing her like that?" Temari growled into her ear. "With her legs wide open, pleasuring herself while we're right here, moaning without us even touching her."

Temari moved Ten-ten to the side and leaned her face down to where Hinata's hand was. She quickly pulled it away and replaced it with her tongue. Hinata arched off the bed and let out something between a scream and a really loud moan. Temari kept doing whatever it was while Ten-ten sat there, not sure what to do.

"T-ten-ten." Hinata gasped.

"Y-yeah?" she stuttered.

"C-come over -aaah- h-here." Ten-ten crawled over to her and sat near her head. "S-straddle -aah!- m-my neck." Ten-ten hesitantly swung her leg over to the other side of Hinata and looked down at her.

"Now what?" she asked as she looked down at the moaning girl.

"This." Hinata grabbed Ten-ten's hips and pulled her forward, quickly driving her tongue into her. Ten-ten threw her head back and let out a _loud_moan. Temari pulled away from Hinata for a second and reached over to the bedside table. She paused for a second, watching the other two girls. She grabbed something out of the drawer and went back to her place between Hinata's legs.

"Ah!" Temari moaned as she placed the vibrating dildo inside herself. It was a big one with extreme vibration and it filled her perfectly. Ten-ten suddenly came with a scream and Hinata tried to lick up all the juices. She rolled off of the girl and laid there, falling asleep. Hinata came a few seconds after and Temari made loud slurping noises as she cleaned up the mess. Hinata leaned forward and grabbed the vibrator while flipping Temari over, Ten-ten watching through hooded eyes.

Temari's moans got louder as Hinata slammed the dildo into her, hitting her 'spot' each time. It wasn't long before she came and Hinata pulled the toy out, juices soaking it. They laid on either side of Ten-ten and pulled her against them.

"Thank you guys." she mumbled, nuzzling into Hinata's neck.

"You're welcome Ten-ten." Temari replied.

"T-that was fun." Hinata giggled. "We shoud do it again s-some time."

"Yeah. Night guys." Neither of them noticed the front door opened.

Then they heard Neji's voice at the bedroom door, "Ten-ten?"

--

_So? How was it? I kinda did the ending in about 10 minutes so sorry if it isn't that great. _

_Please review!!! _

_Any request for a certain pairing? There are some i can't do but I'll try. _


	3. sorry

I'm sorry everyone that I haven't updated in, like, forever. I've been grounded multiple times, I'm in my first year of high school and it's not going well, and i'm stuck for almost all my stories. Plus, I hadn't typed on Ups and Downs or Immortal Love 'cuz I was stuck and they got deleted! I'm freaking **_pissed_**! I think I'm gonna move my stuff over to . It's another creative writing site, more for original stories but I guess i can put up fanfiction too.

If you want to check out what i've got so far, follow these instructions:

1)go to the site - .com

2) Near the top of the page there will be white tabs (news, review, articles)

3) click on '_stories_'

4) on the right side, there will be a blue box with an orange heading that says _'story links'_

5)click on '_search_'

6) for 'search for' type **water-bender1** and click on the arrow thing to change the 'in' to _'author's username'_

7) click enter and four stories should come up -I'll try to get some fanfiction up ASAP once I get off being grounded. (I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now.)

Again, sorry I haven't updated. Please comment on what I _do_ have up.


End file.
